


Tell Me You're Pretty

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [38]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, I Would Marry Peter Mitchell, Inspiration of this Post, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: You and Ben run lines





	Tell Me You're Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST - Imagine with Ben hardy where you’re a director and he’s in your film and you’re already dating???

You had come to Ben’s dressing room to see if he could come to the stage. This was usually an assistants job, not the directors, but seeing as he was your boyfriend you didn’t mind doing it. You knocked on the dressing room door before gently opening it and found him pacing the length of the small room, script in hand. **  
**

‘Hey,’ you said as you leaned against the door watching him casually.  
‘Hey,’ he said with a smile though his furrowed brow showed signs of tension.  
‘You okay?’ You asked concerned.  
‘Yeah,’ he sighed, ‘I just can’t get this scene to stick in my mind. I keep forgetting every line.’  
‘Well, we don’t want that…and we’ve still got five minutes or so. C’mon, give it ‘ere and I’ll run lines with you,’ you said coming to stand opposite as you held your hand out for him to hand it over.  
‘You’re a star,’ he smiled.  
‘Can’t have you embarrassing me,’ you winked as you scanned the document for your starting line as the leading lady opposite Ben’s character.

‘What do you want me to say?’ you asked taking on your new persona. Ben flicked from his own demeanour and became his character.  
‘Let me ask you something, Lizzie,’ he said in his new mid-west American accent, ‘do you think you’re pretty?’  
‘More natural-’ you commented and Ben rolled his eyes as you flipped into director mood, ‘oops… Sorry..’  
‘Let me ask you something,’ he said blowing past it with a wink, ‘do you think you’re pretty?’  
‘No I’m plain.’  
‘You don’t know you’re a woman.’  
‘I am a woman,’ you said. He was looking at you and you didn’t fail to notice he was unbearably close.  
‘Every woman is pretty.’  
‘Not me.’  
‘Close your eyes, Lizzie,’ he said and you obliged though you realised this put you at a disadvantage as you could no longer see the script. Quick thinking you chose to look down and through your lashes so you could still see. You felt his arms touch on your shoulders as his voice dropped low in tone though he didn’t drop volume, ‘tell me you’re pretty.’  
‘I-I…I can’t.’  
‘Say it,’ he whispered, ‘say it, Lizzie.’  
‘I’m pretty!’ You said looking up at him with a smile as you moved to press a kiss to his lips.

‘What are you doing?’ he mumbled as you pulled back.  
‘Kissing you,’ you said, ‘as it says in the script.’  
He took the script from you and shook his head before he pointed at the line in question and said, ‘actually this says that he kisses her.’  
‘Right,’ you chuckled, ‘do you want to try it again.’  
‘I’m all about getting it right,’ he said throwing the script aside.  
‘Okay…’ you said closing your eyes as you had the lines memorised now.  
‘Tell me you’re pretty,’ he said.  
‘I can’t,’ you whispered.  
‘Say it. Say it, Lizzie. Tell me you’re pretty.’  
‘I’m pretty,’ you said. Your eyes were still closed but you felt his arms leave his sides and pull your waist towards him. You stood up on your tiptoes to meet him and you felt his nose bump yours as his lips ghosted yours before he kissed you tenderly. Your arms encircled his shoulders as he pulled you closer, probing your bottom lip begging to deepen the kiss.

The two of you parted, breathless and Ben placed his forehead on yours as you chuckled at his now mussed appearance.  
‘Thanks for running lines with me,’ he said.  
‘Like I said, can’t have you embarrassing me out there. And that kiss was far from embarrassing.’  
‘So you want me to kiss her like that?’ he joked.  
‘I’ll see how I feel when I’m directing,’ you said with a wink.


End file.
